Gettin' My Mom On (Song)
About / Info "Gettin' My Mom On", is the 10th track on Jack Stauber's 4th album "HiLo" released on April 14th, 2018. Gettin' My Mom On is a song about the typical, yet comical actions of many mothers that Jack sings about in a satirical, yet accurate way. A music video was later produced and then later uploaded on May 13th, 2018. Lyrics Intro Where did you go? Ah Where did you go? Ah Where did you go? Ah Where did you go? Ah Where did you go? Ah Where did you go? Ah Where did you go? A-na-na-na 1 Cutco connection I wanna live up in a tree, sell a knife to bee And agree that he won't poke me Now you don't poke me In my 180 (Ow!) In my 180 degree In my 180 (Ow!) In my 180 degree, uh Chorus Cup in my cup And I'ma drinka my mimosa Read "KEEP CALM CARRY ON" Poster (Drive the kids to the mall and back listening to John Mayer) (Gettin' my mom on) Cup in my cup And I'ma drinka my mimosa Read "KEEP CALM CARRY ON" Poster (Slip into JC Penney's having a day sale) (Gettin' my mom on) (Woo...) (Ah...) 2 Culinary perfection I'm gonna lay out the PB&J while I'm walking away 'Cause I hid the Special K Oh, that's just for me On a paper plate On a round white paper plate Oh yeah! On a paper plae On a round white paper plate Chorus Cup in my cup And I'ma drinka my mimosa Read "KEEP CALM CARRY ON" Poster (Drive the kids to the mall and back listening to John Mayer) (Gettin' my mom on) Cup in my cup And I'ma drinka my mimosa Read "KEEP CALM CARRY ON" Poster (Slip into JC Penney's having a day sale) (Gettin' my mom on) Uh! Outro Cup in my cup And I'ma drinka my mimosa Read "KEEP CALM CARRY ON" Poster (Drive the kids to the mall and back listening to John Mayer) (Gettin' my mom on) Cup in my cup And I'ma drinka my mimosa Read "KEEP CALM CARRY ON" Poster (Slip into JC Penney's having a day sale) (Gettin' my mom on) Reception / Legacy Music Video The music video is one his most popular, with over 2M+ as of 2020. The video is called one of his funniest with the tone and nature of the video, as also Jack's dancing which has been poked fun at by many fans. Song This song is a a huge favorite among many fans and is one his more popular despite being more shorter than some of his other tracks. Trivia * Gettin' My Mom On is the shortest track on HiLo * Gettin' My Mom On was teased on Plopscotch on May 12th, 2018, with a video of when the "KEEP CALM CARRY ON" poster was being painted for the video. * Some of the coupons at the start of the video say, 2 For $6 School supply pencils, $2 Off John Mayer CD, $1 Paper plate sale, $2 off weird health chips, Free garbage, $2 Off Salt lamps, $1 clearance chocolate, 2 For $6 Purse wipes. Category:Music